Faith Paid in Kind
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: Major Spoilers, so don't read if you haven't seen movie


Faith Paid in Kind  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine  
  
Author Notes- If you haven't seen the movie turn back now, SPOILERS AHEAD, I repeat, SPOILERS IN THIS STORY. Okay with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   
A/N for story: I wondered what made Diego go after the other two after he was hurt, Now, there is some quoting from the movie, not everything is in text and I'm aware I left out lines, and if anything is misquoted, ya know sorry. Zeke is probably out of character, but I thought for the situation it might work. Told from Diego's point of view. So here we go. And if you could find it in you, please Review, it makes me feel loved.  
  
I saw the expression in Manny's eyes as Soto came closer, he wasn't sure if I was with him or if I would claim allegiance to Soto. I quickly sped up and placed myself between Manny and Soto.  
  
"Leave the Mammoth alone." I snarled.  
  
"Fine." Soto replied briskly. "I'll take care of you first." The battle was started. I saw two others closing in on Manny, and Soto used my distraction against me, I went flying and my head slammed against a rock. The next thing I became aware of, besides my throbbing headache, was Manny was in the position to be taken down. I leapt forward and felt Soto's teeth sink into my flesh. I slammed onto my side on the ground and remained there. I heard a thud and the sound of ice cracking. The other sabers looked on horrified and I could guess what had happened. There was a low growl that I assume came from Manny and the others not even glancing at me, scattered. I suppose I zoned out for a moment, because the next thing I remember is the fact that both Manny and Sid were standing in front of me.  
  
"We sure were a good team eh?" I rasped out.  
  
"Were?" Manny replied. "Come on, we're still a team."  
  
"Yeah, come on Diego." Sid said looking pleadingly down at me. Then there was the kid. Crawling forward the baby put its small hand on my face and I moved my head slightly.  
  
"Aw, cut it out kid, you need to go on and watch Manny and Sid. Especially Sid." The baby cooed a little and reached down to touch my face again.   
  
"Your going to have to leave me here, otherwise your never going to catch the humans." I'm sure there was protesting, but my mind was so fuzzy I could barely comprehend, but they had to leave me, they had to take the baby home. And eventually, Manny realized I was right. Slowly they left and I could hear the two speaking as they departed from view.  
  
"We can't just leave him there!" Sid protested.  
  
"We have to until we give back the baby, then we'll come back for him, I won't leave him to the scavengers." Manny replied. I shuddered and closed my eyes.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was starting to get cold. Laying in the snow wasn't doing much for me, that was for sure. I lay still and closed my eyes, the smell of blood invaded my nose and I assumed it was from Soto, of course it may very well have been mine, I couldn't be positive. To any passer by, It would appear I was simply resting, or sleeping. My chest was still rising and falling, so it was good. I attempted to move my position only to fall hard onto my arm. I roared in pain and quickly rolled onto my other side, now I was facing Soto. It was obvious Soto hadn't died on impact. His head was turned towards me and his eyes gazed dully at me. I shuddered, and Manny's voice echoed in my head.  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
I did though. I told him the exact thing he told me when I asked him why he had saved me. Its what you do in a heard. This time, it was different though. I couldn't explain what had changed really. All I knew was that I could trust these animals, and I'd be damned if they couldn't trust me too. Manny nearly laid down his life for me, I think that's when I really changed. I closed my eyes again and lay there silently for a while longer. Suddenly I felt something thunk against my nose and I opened my eyes. An acorn lay in the snow by my face, the strange little squirrel I had flicked away earlier scurried up to it. He eyed me warily and snatched up his acorn. He scurried up close and looked around, for more sabers I assume.  
  
"I'm alone." I said softly and he looked back at me. He chirped happily holding his acorn close and scurried away. I followed his retreat with my eyes. He never gave up on that acorn. Just like Manny and Sid never gave up on me. I thought about that for a while. They never gave up on me. I lay there thinking that, and then I thought about how I was giving up on them. I heard the snow crunch and I looked up. Zeke watched learily, his gaze zipping between Soto's corpse and myself.  
  
"What happened?" He asked softly.  
  
"I wouldn't let him kill the mammoth." Zeke swung his gaze to me, and it hardened.  
  
"That's why you told me to go maul." I nod slightly. "So how did it happen?" He's staring at Soto, and though the question is quite morbid, it was asked in a disgusted voice.  
  
"Soto couldn't get to the throat, he was caught of guard and he was then knocked into the wall."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"Ran."  
  
"And you?" I glance up at him.  
  
"I'm the reason he never got the throat." Zeke fidgeted, as I'd seen him do so many times before.  
  
"Your loyalty has changed."  
  
"I'm loyal to anyone who's willing to put his life down for mine." I reply and he flinched slightly.  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Returning the baby." Zeke watched me for a long while, not saying anything, just staring at me. At length he walked over and sat beside me. I doubt I'd ever seen him be serious for this long a period of time.  
  
"You should go, the others might come back to claim Soto, and if your still here....." He trailed off. I didn't reply. I was ready to pay for what I'd done, I knew I had done the right thing.   
  
"Why'd you give up on us?" Zeke asked finally.  
  
"I learned what it was really about to help someone." I paused. "Soto wanted to kill that baby for crimes his elders committed. The mammoth lost his family to the humans to you know, and he still wanted to bring that baby back. That was the right thing to do, killing the child was not." Zeke seemed to think this over for a moment.   
  
"I really wanted that mammoth." Zeke informed me.  
  
"I know you did." Zeke sighed.  
  
"The sloth pushed me in a hole."  
  
"How'd you get out?"  
  
"Don't ask." Zeke said making a face. It was strange to see Zeke so calm for a change, instead of the jitters he always seemed to have. There was a lapse of silence and Zeke heaved a sigh. He then nudged his nose under my elbow pushing me up.  
  
"You better go, if you leave now you can probably catch them." I stood wobbly for a moment.  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Because I want to remember you as the fighter Diego, not how you are now." Zeke replied. "And the Diego I want to remember wouldn't lay in the snow waiting for death." I nodded thankfully and began to limp away. Zeke began to fidget about again. I glanced back one last time.  
  
"You better go Zeke, if they know you helped me, you'll serve in my place." He nodded and bolted in the opposite direction.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
I could hear the voices now, and I knew I was almost there. Limping I climbed up the hill slightly, neither Manny nor Sid saw my approach. The baby however did. Clasping his hands over his eyes, he played peek-a-boo. I covered one eye with a paw and as I lifted it away, I waved. Manny turned then and his eyes widened at the sight of me.  
  
"Bye, Bye bye!" Sid called to the child.  
  
"Save your breath Sid, we all know humans can't talk." I said, making my presence known.  
  
"Diego!" Sid cried "Your okay!"  
  
"Nine lives baby!" I replied instead of telling them about Zeke coming to my aid. Sid zoomed forward and tackled me, knocking me clear over.   
  
"You want a ride?" Manny asked.  
  
"No thanks, I've got to save whatever dignity I've got left." I replied, no way would I lose anymore dignity like I did in the snow. Sid however scrambled up on Manny's back and we headed off.  
  
"You guys, we are still the weirdest herd I have ever seen."   
  
Well there ya go, let me know what ya thought, I'm sure its not to good, but hey I thought I'd give it a shot. Ya know review if ya could. And I know, Zeke came out weird, but I thought it fit for the situation. *Shrugs* 


End file.
